The Secrets of Love, Life, and Weapons
by Cyberleader2000
Summary: It all started when Jaune, Ruby and Velvet decided to work on their group assignment at team CFVY's dorm and Coco decided that a little teasing was in order. This story was co-Written with blaiseingfire. Contains Smut, Yuri & Futa
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back for the Boxing Day** **Special and** **last part of the Christmas Special as promised todays story is team up in-between me and blaiseingfire.**

 **.**

* * *

.

It was time for another group project in Oobleck's class, but this time you had to work with people who aren't members of your team. Luckily for Jaune he got paired with Ruby and Velvet, who he knew though being friends with Ruby.  
The three of them decided that the library was not a good idea since Cardin would probably be there. RWBY's and JNPR's dorm rooms would also be a bad idea since Nora and Yang teamed up for the project and they all knew that was never going to end well, so they decided to work at team CVFY's dorm.

Upon arriving the three are greeted by Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi, just as Fox and Yatsuhashi are leaving to head down to the sparing rooms. The three sit down around a small table that is near the center of the room and got to work on their project.  
After a couple of hours they decided to take a break, during which Coco comes over and brings them drinks and a few snacks.

"So Velvet, you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked.

"Well, this is Ruby. She's the leader of team RWBY. And this is Jaune, the leader of team JNPR," Velvet said.

"Oh, the same Ruby who decapitated a Nevermore on her first day?"

Ruby grins. "That's right. I did it with my sweetheart," Ruby says as she pulls out Crescent Rose.

"That's an impressive weapon," Coco whistled. "I take it it fires high impact sniper rifles rounds."

Ruby smirked "Yeah, or in Jaune term, 'it's also a gun'."

"Hey!" Jaune pouted at the comment, causing Coco to giggle. "So what do you use Coco?"

"I have this." Coco pulled out her handbag which morphed into a Gatling Gun. Jaune goes wide eyed.

"What is it with you women and your high powered artillery?" He cried to the heavens.

"Why, what's the problem with what you've got?" Coco asked with slight confusion.

"It's a hand-me down," Jaune stands up and draws Crocea Mors. "My grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Guess not many people go for purely melee. The only other student at Beacon I know of who does is Yatsuhashi," Coco said with a smile.

"Wait," Jaune said a little gobsmacked, "you're... not going to talk down about of me using such an old weapon? Not even a little bit?"

"Nah," Coco waved off with a grin, "it's nice that there are still people out there who appreciate the classics."

Ruby leaps up. "That's what I said! See Jaune no need to be embarrassed by it, its cool." As the three sit back down, an evil grin forms on Coco's face and Velvet spots it immediately.

"Oh dust help us," she gulps.

"Soooooooo Ruby," Ruby turns to look at Coco as she is drinking her glass of milk "you got a boyfriend?"

At this Ruby spits out the milk. Velvet gasps and gives Coco a angry look. "COCO!"

"I'll take it that's a no, so is there a guy you like?" Ruby sinks down in her seat in embarrassment and shakes her head.  
"Or perhaps is it a girl you're interested in?" Coco continued to tease.

Ruby looks shocked and her cheeks turn bright red.  
Velvet looks appalled "COCO!"

Coco grins evilly "I'm right, aren't I?" Ruby lets out a scared sigh as she sinks as further down as possible.

Velvet looks at coco likes she want to murder her. "COME ON COCO, CUT IT OUT!"

Coco ignores Velvet "So who is it? Is it someone on your team?" Ruby makes a whimpering noise and shakes her head.  
"Is it someone on Jaune's team." Ruby scrunches up her eyes and shakes her head.  
"Oh I've got it. It's Goodwitch."

"COCO!"

Ruby jumps back. "What?! Dust Noooooooo!"

"Hmmmmmm then is it….." Coco is interrupted as Ruby slams her hands on the table.

"Would you stop. It's Velvet alright!" Ruby slaps her hands over her mouth as soon as she realises what she has just said out loud.

Velvet looks at Ruby. "Ruby?"

Tears start to well up in Ruby's eyes. "Oh no, I've ruined everything. I'm so sorry Velvet." Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals and the dorm room door slams open.

"Ruby wait!" Velvet shouted before turning back to Coco "Great, now look what you've done Coco!" Velvet gets up and runs out after her "Ruby wait."

"That wasn't very nice," Jaune said after an awkward silence.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I just like gossip. I never realized she had a thing for Velvet," Coco said after a sigh.  
"I guess I took it a bit too far. I should apologize when Velvet brings her back. Also, sorry I guess I spoiled your chances with her."

Jaune laughed. "Well I'm glad you didn't do that deliberately, but don't worry. She's not my type."

"How about Velvet?" Coco asked with a grin.

"She not my type either," he said while shaking his head.

Coco frowned. "Then what is your type?"

"Ah, well I uh," Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "I'm actually more into tomboys."

"Oh, you like a more aggressive, outgoing girl one who's not so girly."

"Yeah," Jaune said with a sheepish grin. "I also have a thing for short hair. I just find short hair prettier."

"Well in that case, it sounds like I would be your dream catch," Coco taunted as she put her hands on her hips.

"Um..."

Coco's eyes go wide "Oh my god I was kidding, but do you really do have a crush on me?"

"Well," Jaune cheeks turned red, "You are gorgeous and from today I've found out you're fun to be around. Plus that time you beat up Cardin was amazing."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be so into me if you knew the truth," Coco mumbled under her breath.

"What truth?" Jaune asked.

"Uh, nothing," Coco gasped and silently cursed herself for mumbling so loud. "Drop it. Trust me, you would not be interest in me."

"I doubt that. Though it did surprise me to learn you had a couple of boyfriend before you came to beacon, and after that you turned everyone down."

"Where did you hear that?"

"It's one of the rumours circling around. To be honest I'm curious, you seemed rather popular before coming to Beacon. Were those guys just a bunch of jerks? Did they say something to or about you? Because whatever they said is-"

"No no no," Coco interrupted with blush. "It's nothing like that, um..."

"Wow you're really cute when you blush," Jaune said. His smile dropped as he notices Coco's eyes widen. "I said that out loud didn't I?" She nodded. "I uh-"

"Jaune, please knock it off." Coco interrupted quickly. "Trust me, I'm flattered and all but… someone like you wouldn't want to be with someone like me."

"Why not, what's wrong?" Jaune asked with confusion and concern.

"Just trust me, alright. If you knew the truth, it would repulse you like every other guy who has ever gotten near me," Coco stated in a shaky voice.

"That's not fair. You can't judge me based on past experiences with others."

"Just drop it. I know what will happen." Coco was starting to get rather annoyed at Jaune's persistence.

"No I won't drop it." Jaune slowly stood up from his seat. "I want to know what could have possibly hurt you so much that you want trust anyone again. Please, I want to help you," He pleaded.

"You want to know why?" Coco shot out of her seat. "It's because I'm a freak!"

"W-w-w-what?!" Jaune stuttered as he looked Coco over. "No, I refuses to believe that. From what I can see you're a beautiful women who just afraid of-"

"You know what, I'm going to end this argument right now," Coco said as she undid her belt. "You want to know why I won't let anyone near me, well why would I when I have this?" She pulled down her trousers and underwear, giving Jaune a full view of her cock. "Go on, call me a freak or a disgusting abomination like everyone else."

But Jaune didn't say anything. He just stared at it with a million different thoughts rushing through his mind. The two of them stood in an awkward silence. Coco just knew that Jaune was having very negative thoughts about her. Everyone who saw her did.

"I ..." Jaune said quietly just over a minute later. He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped.

"See, I'm repulsive. Even you have nothing nice to say," Coco insisted as she crossed her arms and looked down in shame.

"N-n-now h-hold on a moment. You are not repulsive. You're just... different, and that's not a bad thing."

"Tsk, says you," Coco said. "You're not the one who was constantly judged, shunned, and called a freak and all sorts of things similar for most of your life. I can see it on your face right now. You're thinking it right now." He slowly steps around the table and starts to walk to Coco.

"See there you go again assuming things. I was actually thinking… I w-was actually..." Jaune stuttered. Coco raised an eyebrow. "I was going to ask..." Jaune's face was turning red, "...ca-... can I touch it?"

The room was filled with an ambient silence as Coco's face ever slowly turned from confusion to one of shook.

"Wait, what?" Coco couldn't believe what she just heard.

Jaune took another step closer towards her and made eye contact. "I still stand by what I said. You uh… you remember what I said about liking tomboys? Well uh..." Jaune didn't know how to word it, but from the look in Coco's eyes he knew that she knew what he meant. "So, may I touch it?"

"I….. er…..ok. Go ahead." Jaune broke eye contact and looked down as he slowly moved his hand closer. Coco gasped when she felt Jaune's warm fingers wrap around and firmly grasp her little member. She blushed furiously when he started to move his hand back and forth at a teasingly slow pace. She twitched in his hand as her cock grew more erect with each movement of Jaune's hand.

.

Meanwhile, Ruby sat in the stairwell, holding back tears, when a hand lands on her shoulder. She spins around and gasps when she sees Velvet. She is about to run again but Velvet keeps her sat in place.

"You're not running this time Ruby," Velvet said. "We need to talk."

"Velvet I'm so sorry I should not have said anything I was under so much pressure I just blurted it out. I never wanted to say it now I've ruined our friendship. You probably hate me now and just want to tell me never to hang out with you again." Ruby said quickly in a frightened panic.

"Ruby," Velvet sighed, trying to get the little reaper's attention

"Please don't end our friendship just because I have a crush on you."

"Ruby."

"I promises I can bury my feelings. You're one of the few friends I have here I don't want to lose that."

"Ruby."

"Please forgive me Velvet! I will do anything, just don't let our friendship end like this!"

"RUBY… oh screw it," Velvet grabs Ruby's face and pulls her in and kisses her. Ruby lets out a squeal of surprise and joy an opportunity that Velvet doesn't let escape her as she slips her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Ruby lets out a moan and relaxes into the kiss. After a few minutes they moved apart, a small string of saliva connected their lips before breaking. Velvet smiles at Ruby's dazed expression.

"One, I don't hate you. In fact I have a crush on you too. Two, even if I did not I would never end our friendship over this or ask you to bury your feeling for me."

"Wait, so y-you like me?" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes," Velvet replied with a warm smile.

"Does this mean we can go on dates?"

"I hope so."

"Wait how did you find me so quickly?" Velvet points to and wiggles her ears. "Oh yeah." Ruby blushes in embarrassment.

"You know Ruby, this is such a relief. I'm going to have to thank coco for this later."

"Why?" Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"Because I've been trying to pluck up the courage for weeks to ask you out and now thanks to her it all worked out and I now have the cutest, most adorable girl in school as my girlfriend." Ruby looks away and blushes, and then launches herself at Velvet. She wraps her arms around her and kisses her.

.

Jaune was on his knees in front of Coco as he massaged her meat. She had her head tipped back and was sitting on her bed. Her legs having given out a while ago after she tossed her pants, underwear, and boots aside. She never believed that being touched by someone like this could feel so good.

"For the love of Dust Coco, just how big are you?" Jaune asked as he paused to gaze at her cock in astonishment.

"N-nine inches," she said with a smile. It was a lie, she was actually seven and a half inches long. But he didn't need to know that right now.

Jaune continued to jerk his hand back and forth. He still had a hard time believing how he got in this situation, what he was doing right now. He had not one bit of protest in his body, and he was ok with that. A smile formed on his face as an idea came to mind. He licked his lips and leaned in closer.

Coco gasped and her eyes snapped open as she felt something soft press against the head of her cock. She looked down and saw that her suspicions were confirmed. Jaune just kissed her cock right on the top of the head. Her breathing paced up as he started to leave kiss after kiss along her shaft.

Suddenly Coco felt a new sensation, more pleasurable than before, and it felt spongy, moist, and warm. Her toes curled up as Jaune dragged and wrapped his tongue all along her cock. He was like a little kid licking an ice-cream cone. Jaune was trying to imitate what he saw from online videos. And judging from Coco's rapid gasps and hitches of breath, it was working.

Coco looked at Jaune as he dragged his tongue along the entire length in one giant lick. He then closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and took as much of Coco's cock as he could in his mouth. He was able to get just over half of her meat in his mouth, much to Coco's surprise. Jaune started to bob his head back and forth, savouring the taste of Coco's meat while desperately trying to get past the five inch mark without success, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Coco massaged her breast with one hand while the other was placed on Jaune's head as she started to breathe heavier. His mouth just feel so good. It was gift from God himself. Slowly, Jaune started to pick up his pace, slurping and gagging all along her cock as he did. Coco's breathing picked up as well as she started moaning. At one point Coco pinched herself on the arm and smiled when she realized this wasn't a dream.

Eventually, Coco had an idea. "Hey J-Jaune, h-hold up a second." Jaune paused and looked up at Coco with his mouth still full of her delicious meat. Coco reached up and took off her beret and put it on Jaune's head. "Continue," she commanded. Jaune obeyed without hesitation, still determined to get past the five inch mark. She put a hand on Jaune's cheek, as if guiding his movements, and her cheeks grew a shade darker at how cute Jaune looked with her beret on.

Any member of team CVFY can tell you that Coco cares about her clothes as much as Yang cares about her hair. Before coming to Beacon she once broke a girl's arm because she dumped water on her and got her designer shirt wet. The fact that Coco put her beret on Jaune, the one person who thought she was beautiful even after seeing her secret, was enough to show how much Coco trusted and felt about him. The fact that his mouth felt like paradise on Remnant was also a nice touch.

Coco's breath hitched when she felt pressure begin to build up. She silently cursed herself. It was too soon! But she couldn't help it. "Jaune I-I-I-I'm gonna cum!" She shouted in warning. She expected Jaune to pull off, but instead he went down further, taking her as deep as he can and wrapped his lips as tight around her cock as he could. "J-J-Jaune!" She moaned as she unleashed everything she had into his mouth.

A few seconds later, Jaune's mouth was full of her warm, sticky, delicious love. Weeks of built up stress was just released, and there was a lot of it. Jaune slowly backed his head back, careful not to let anything spill out. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around, savouring and enjoying Coco's flavour. He then swallowed it all in a few, audible gulps, and then took a breath of fresh air.

Coco couldn't believe it. He just swallowed it all! "O-oh my god. Jaune… that was… amazing," Coco said between pants. This truly was the most incredible thing she has ever experienced in her entire life. But Jaune wasn't quite yet done. Coco's cock still had traces of saliva and cum on it. He brought out his tongue and started to clean it all off.

"You know," Coco said as she gently placed a hand on Jaune's right cheek and stared into his eyes as he cleaned the last bit of her cock, "you looked so cute wearing my beret while sucking my cock." Jaune snorted and sand looked away, smiling as his cheeks grew a shade redder. Coco couldn't take it anymore. She put her other hand on Jaune's left cheek, brought him up, and captured his in a deep, lustful kiss. "That was amazing," she said in between kisses.

At this moment, the door swung open. Ruby and Velvet, locked in each other's arms as they entered the room. Coco and Jaune freeze as soon as they hear the door open. They slowly turn towards the door and see Ruby and Velvet standing there, their jaws hung so far that they were in danger of hitting the floor. Velvet lifts up her scroll and snaps a photo.

Now from Ruby and Velvet's point of view, they couldn't see Coco's cock. But seeing Jaune kneeling in front of a pantless Coco, while wearing her beret, gave them all they needed to know.

"Ruby," Velvet broke the silence, "I think maybe we should go on that date, like right now. Let's give these two some privacy." As she and Ruby turn to leave Coco waves her arm.

"Wait Velvet, I-I can explain."

"No need. I'm happy for you Coco, and consider this my way of saying thanks. If it was not for you me and Ruby would probably still be in limbo, but thanks to your interfering we're now a couple. I'll let the others know not to come back till you text us. Have fun." Velvet winks and closes the door as she leaves to catch up with Ruby.

"Uh, hey Velvet?" Velvet turned around to see Coco poking her head out the door. "What about the photo?"

"It's blackmail for when I want the room. I have a girlfriend now and at some point I will want some private time with her." Velvet turns and walks down the hall dragging Ruby, whose face was redder than her cape, along with her. With a sigh, Coco closes the door.

Velvet pulls out her scroll and texts Fox and Yatsuhashi *Don't go back to our dorm. Trust me, you don't want to see what we just saw. I will text you when it's all clear.* She gets a confused emoji texted back at her from the two. *I'll explain later.*

Coco turns back from the door to face a bewildered Jaune. "So, it looks like we will have the room all to ourselves," she said with a smile. "Now where were we?"

.

* * *

.

 **So that was the final part of my Christmas 3 part special I hope you have all enjoyed it and I hope you had a good holiday no matter what you celebrate.**

 **Ok so a side note when Austin Ga Kill heard me and blaiseingfire would be taking another trip down into the world of Jaune X Futa his response was "NO! WHY ARE YOU SUBJECTING HIM TO HAVING A CUCUMBER SHOVED UP A TENDER AREA" well Austin it's because you give such great reactions like that. That is why we keep on lol.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Blaiseing: Welp, here's chapter one. Sorry guys, no butt stuff… yet. I'm interested to see where Cyber goes with this. I'm a little intimidated with Ruby and Velvet since I never wrote non futa smut, but I'll try my best. Anyway, see you guys next time… where hopefully Coco and Jaune try some butt stuff ;)**  
 **Oh also keep on the look out for a Pyrrha one I'll be releasing soon, as well as the other JauneXfuta fic I've written (yeah that's right Cyber, I just advertised my stuff on your story. Deal with it.)**

 **Cyber: Man these A/N's are getting long.**

 **Blaiseing: Still not as long as I'm planning on making Arslan's big chocolate D**

 **Cyber: That is long also side note everyone I helped blessing with the Pyrrha one o dude you so should post it as a New Years day special.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update guys let's just say some wires were crossed and things got confusing.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

It's been a month since Jaune and Coco became a couple. Scarlet of team SSSN looked over at the table where teams RWBY, JNPR, & CFVY are sitting at, which was right next to them. "I'm going to do it."

Sun smirks. "No you won't. You're going to strike out like you always do."

Scarlet gives sun an annoyed look. "No I won't, right Neptune?"

Neptune nodes. "That right. I've been teaching him how to hit on girls. He'll be fine."

Scarlet puts his glass of orange juice down. "Ok, I'm going to do it."

Sun looks annoyed. "Then do it already stop saying you're going to do it and do it!"

Scarlet get up and walks over to the groups table "Hello, you Velvet right?"

The group turned to look at him and Velvet stands up. "Yes, I'm Velvet. Um, can I help you?"

Scarlet scratches the back on his head. "Well you know my team leader, Sun?"

Velvet nodes. "Yeah he's Blake's... I want to say boyfriend."

Blake snorts "I would not go that far... yet... maybe, he's growing on me." She shared a quick glance at him.

"Well I was wondering if well maybe you would like to go on a date some time."

Velvet blushes with embarrassment. "Um well… um... I'm flattered, um…"

Coco sigh. "What she's trying to tell you is that she's already taken." Velvet glares at her. "What? You weren't going to get it with you stuttering out a storm."

Scarlet looks down for a moment but doesn't drop his smile. "Oh well. I guess he's a lucky guy."

Coco smirks "Who said anything about a guy?"

"Coco!" Velvet yells at coco causing most of the cafeteria to look at them.

"What? You and Ruby are so cute together."

"COCO!" Ruby stands up and takes the stack of pancakes from her plate and throws it at Coco. She quickly ducks under it and the pancakes hit Blake in the face, knocking her out of her seat. This made Coco, Scarlett, the rest of SSSN, and several onlookers burst out in laughter while Velvet blushed in embarrassment.

Scarlett finally calmed down from laughter a few moments later. "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry but, that's too funny! It's no different than what my team goes through on a daily basis."

Velvet looked at him. "No no, it's fine."

Scarlett turns to walk back to his table. "Anyway, sorry for bothering you."

Velvet sits back down. Ruby sits down next to her and hugs her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you I was just so angry." Ruby sees the look Yang is giving her. "What?" Yang smirks. "What?"

Yang turns to Weiss "Pay up Ice Queen."

Weiss grumbles and hands over 1000 lien. "I can't believe you were right."

Ruby gives Yang a annoyed look. "Did you just bet on my love life?" Yang nodded. "I don't know how I feel about this."

Yang smirks. "Well, does this make you feel better?" She passes Ruby 300 lien.

Ruby smiles. "I guess that does make up for it."

A week passed by and the rumour mill has been working overtime. Coco is getting her breakfast from the serving station in the cafeteria when she overhears a discussion from a nearby table. She looks over and sees it's some of the transfer students from Shade Academy. The girls from team NDGO ' _Hmm, what were their names again?_ ' she thinks to herself. She decides to observe them as she waits her turn in line.

Coco notices that one of them, Dew Gayl she thinks her name was, was staring over at her table. More specifically, she was staring at Jaune. It was at this point Coco decides to recon the enemy. She looks Dew Gayl over. She is a young girl with tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to her left side, and violet eyes. She wears a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, what appears to be golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, a lighter green sarong tied around her hips, and a golden pauldron. Two thin chains loop from the front of her pauldron and around her torso to the back. She also wears a pair of over-the-knee scale leggings, the same as her chest armor, armored boots with a small heel matching the pauldron, and a simple chain bracelet with a ring connected to it on her right hand.

Her teammate, Nebula, looks over at her. "Heyy Dew, what're you looking at?"

Dew points to Jaune. "That guy. He's kind of hot and since he's hanging out with so many girls I'm guessing he's a great guy to hang out with."

Nebula grins. "We've not even been here a week and you're already hunting for a man. Geez Dew." As Coco looks at Nebula she takes in her appearance. She has lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes. She wears a high-necked, tight-fitting grey shirt, along with a long, light blue coat. She also wears a leather bandolier with a shoulder pad on the right, which also appears to hold her weapon. She also wears grey pants and dark grey boots.

Gwen Darcy just lets out a sigh at her teammate's discussion. Coco then looks her over to the girl sitting next to Gwen. She's a young woman with olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, and brown eyes. She wears a black corset dress with a dark grey front, purple hem, and purple laces on the back. The upper part of her dress is light grey, with a high grey collar and elbow length sleeved with black cuffs. Her belt is a long purple ribbon edged in grey, with a bow in the back and tied in the front, and connected to the belt are a pair of Armor tassels that also act as storage for her weapon. She also wears light grey stockings and pale grey ballet flats, with ribbons around her lower legs.

Octavia Ember smiles. "I don't know what your problem is Gwen. I can see Dew's point. He's kind of hunk. Hmm, I wonder if he's taken." Coco looks at this new threat name Octavia Ember. She has a fair complexion with brick red hair left loose and olive green eyes. She wears a blue waistcoat with two long tails and brown bodice detail. A blue crop vest of the same colour is worn over the top. Her skirt is cream underneath an orange open-front layer. She wears a pair of dark blue belts crossed in the front and back, and a pair of silver pauldrons, held in place by a leather belt across her chest. Her shoes are a pair of simple, dark brown boots with a folded top.

Gwen sigh. "You too. He's probably got a girlfriend. But then again that doesn't mean much to you two does it."

Dew sigh. "Not really. If the girl can't stop their boyfriend from cheating then she doesn't deserve him."

Octavia smirks. "Well I don't actively try to break couples up. It's not my fault if they don't make it clear enough there in a relationship."

Nebula smirks. "As much as you antics are amusing I would really prefer it if you two did not start a fight with one of the local girls over a guy you won't see again in a few weeks. There's no need to cause bad blood or break a couple up. That said if he's free I have no problem if you two want to pursue him."

Octavia and Dew smile at each other. "Hey Dew, instead of wasting time fighting, shall we just share him whilst we're here?"

Dew grins. "I'm ok with that, and I bet he'll be as well. I bet we can blow his mind."

Nebula sigh. "You two are not going to listen to me over not causing drama are you?"

Coco has had enough. She turns around and grabs a sandwich off the side and throws some lien at the cooking staff. "Sorry I'm in a rush. Keep the change." She runs over to the table and quickly sits down by Jaune.

Jaune smiles. "Hey Coco." He then sees the look of fear on her face. "Coco, you ok?"

Coco watches as Octavia and Dew begin to stand up. ' _Think Coco, think. You can't pull the same stunt Ruby did last week, Jaune wouldn't like such a blunt display._ ' Coco looks on in horror as Octavia and Dew place their trays on top of the trash bins and begin to head over towards them. ' _Come on, think! You're the leader of team CFVY and one of the best tacticians in all of Beacon! You can come up with a plan…. I've got it!_ '

Coco give Jaune the sweetest smile she can muster and puts her index finger on his chest and traces circles on it. "Um Jaune, would you do something for me?"

Jaune has a confused look. "Sure, anything you want." Coco smiles and takes her beret off and put it on Jaune's head. He has even more confused look on his face. "You don't mind wearing this for me for the rest of the day, do you?" Coco gives him puppy dog eyes.

Jaune grins. "I have no idea why, but if it makes you happy I will do it."

Both Octavia and Dew stop their advance when they see this happen then as Jaune turns back to eating his lunch. Coco turns to them and holds up her middle finger at them in a sign of victory. They both get what Coco is subtly saying. ' _Back off bitches he's mine!_ ' Octavia and Dew turned around to go back to the table, where their teammates were giggling at their expense.

After seven minutes Jaune finished his breakfast and has gotten up to put his tray away. Yang gives Coco a concerned look. "Ok, what was that Coco?"

Coco sighs. "As I was in line I heard them talking about how much of hunk they thought Jaune was so they were going to asking him out."

Ruby looks at Coco with concern as well. "You know Jaune would never cheat on you."

Coco looks sad "I….. but they were talking about working together to double teaming him to snag him away from any girlfriend if he had one. I know I should have faith in Jaune but I… I was scared." Coco see the disappointed looks from team RWBY and JNPR. "I-I-I'm sorry." Coco gets up and runs away. Weiss scoffed at her behaviour earning a glare from Velvet.

Velvet leans on her elbows and get in closer to the others and talks quietly. "Coco has had really bad experiences with relationships in the past. Abusive bad." She drew the attention of the two teams. "So bad in fact she swore she would never date again when she came to Beacon. We even had trouble trying to be her friends. I'm not going to explain, it's private, but Jaune broke her walls down and she let him in. The thing is she may not show it but she is terrified of losing him."

Fox nodes. "Me and Yatsuhashi are aware of some of the facts as well, but not as much as Velvet. And true, what Coco did wasn't the best thing but we get why she did it."

As Jaune comes back across Velvet turns to them. "Pleases don't tell Jaune. He would be upset that Coco felt she needed to do such a move."

With a sigh everyone nodes in agreement. But as Jaune approaches they can see Dew and Octavia approaching him. Velvet gets a very angry look. "Ok, these two really don't get the hint." She is about to get up and intervene but then they are intercepted but their team leader. She put throws her trash away in the bin and Velvet could see her mouth 'No' at them. Dew is about to protest but then the leader points a stern finger in her face. She then smacks the two of them on the head. Dew and Octavia back off and return to their table. The leader gives an apologetic wave towards them. Velvet waves back in thanks.

Dew and Octavia glare back at Jaune's table but then quickly look away under the intimidating glare from the Ice queen.

Later on RWBY and JNPR enter combat class with Glynda Goodwitch. She raises a eyebrow when she sees Jaune enter. "Mr. Arc why are you wearing what appears to be Miss Adel's beret?"

Jaune smiles sheepishly. "Because she asked me to." Glynda's eyes widened in shock. "Should I take it off?"

Glynda regained her composure "No no, it's ok. You may keep it on." Jaune just nodded and made his way to his seat.

Jaune did not pay attention to most of the fights. He was lost in his own little world until Glynda brought him back to reality by calling his name. "Jaune Arc, it's your turn to participate." Jaune hurries down and enters the combat stage. "And you opponent will be Mr. Winchester."

Cardin get up. "Can we just skip this? We all know I'm going to kick his ass. The same thing happens every week, whoever goes up against him kicks his ass."

Glynda glares at Cardin. "That was not a request now get down here."

Cardin sigh as he walks down the stairs and entered the combat arena he faces Jaune. "Tell you what, forfeit and we can both go early."

Jaune gets into a combat stance. "Only way I will improve is with practice."

Cardin sighs. "Ok then, don't say I didn't give you a chance Jauney Boy." Cardin readies his mace.

Jaune charges in and swings Crocea Mors but Cardin easily dodges it. Before he can taunt him Jaune back hands his shield into Cardin, knocking him off balance "What the?"

"Yea just like that!"

"You can do it Jaune!"

"Kick his butt!"

"No, break his legs!"

Jaune smiles at the encouragement he hears his friends yelling at him and presses his advantage. With Cardin is still off balance he charges in and delivers a series of powerful slashes, forcing Cardin back. The overhead screen pinged, showing Cardin's aura has entered the yellow zone Cardin slams his right foot forward and blocks Jaune's next strike.

"You're going to pay for that Arc." Before Jaune can counter Cardin twists his mace around, forcing Jaune to leave a hole in his guard. Swinging his mace from a lower angle Cardin aims upwards and hits Jaune square in the jaw dazing him. Cardin swings his mace down with a two handed grip, landing a powerful blow to the top of Jaune's head. He then swings left and then right with his mace, smashing it into each side of Jaune's head. He staggers back, shaking his head as he tries to regain his bearing but by the time he does it's too late. He looks up just in time to see Cardin's mace connect with his stomach and lift him off the floor, sending him flying and knocking the wind out of him. He falls back towards the ground and Cardin charges his mace to full power and fires a fire blast from it. It smashes into Jaune, sending him flying out of the arena and right into a wall.

Jaune quietly moans as he gets back up. Glynda sighs "Cardin wins by ring out and bringing Jaune's aura into the red. Now can anyone tell me what both combatants did wrong?"

Weiss stands. "Cardin started out to overconfident. He thought he was facing a easy opponent and underestimated him, which nearly proved his downfall when said opponent managed to surprise him."

Glynda nodes. "Very good and what about Mr. Arc?"

Weiss sighs. "He started out well. He took his opponent by surprise and even pressed the advantage. His problem came when he thought he had his opponent beat and forgot to factor in how his opponent is physically stronger than he is, plus how rage can affect a battle. In most cases it can be a bad thing to happen as you loses focus and become uncoordinated and stressed. But in this case it benefited Cardin as he used it to turn the tide of battle and over power Jaune."

Glynda smiles. "A very good assessment of the battle. Well that's all the time we have for today, so class is dismissed.

Teams RWBY and JNPR run down to make sure that Jaune is ok.

As the class files out Glynda calls out. "Mr. Arc, could you pleases come here for a moment."

Jaune turns to his friends "I'm ok, head on without me. I'll catch up."

"Ok Jaune." Ruby nodes.

Jaune walks up to Glynda near the front of the room. "I take it that the rumours of your and miss Adel's relationship are true?"

Jaune sigh. "The one about us dating, yes. Why is that any of your concern?"

Glynda sighs. "Would you mind coming to my office after classes are done?"

Jaune has a confused look. "Uhh… sure I don't mind but can I ask what it's about?"

Glynda looks like she mentally debating something. "It's a difficult issue. I would rather wait till then to discuss it."

/ / / / /

Classes went as usual, apart from a few comment about the beret on Jaune's head. After the last lesson ended he walked up to his friends. "Hey guys could you do me a favour? If I'm not back in time could you grab me some dinner from the cafeteria?"

Ruby nodes. "Sure thing Jaune, but where you off to?"

Jaune shrugs his shoulders. "Goodwitch asked me to come to her office after class. No idea what for. All I know is none of us are in trouble."

Pyrrha nodes. "Well ok, see you later Jaune."

As Jaune arrives at Glynda's office he knocked on the door. "Come in." Jaune walks in. "Please take a seat."

Jaune does as asked. "So... why am I here?"

Glynda sigh. "If you wait a little bit all will become clear."

After a few minutes the door opens. "You wanted to see me Miss Goodwitch…" Coco freezes on the spot, her eyes were as wide as saucers as she sees Jaune. "Wait, what? Glynda why is Jaune here? Did you make him..." she then started to talk so fast in a panic that Jaune couldn't understand her., but he did see her eyes start to get watery.

Jaune gets up and places a reassuring hand on her. "Coco slow down, I can't understand you."

After a few seconds Coco calmed down. She sits down on the sofa on the other side of the office. Glynda walks over and sits in the chair next to it.

Jaune smiles at Coco. "Ok now, are you going to tell me what's wrong? What got you so worked up?" He his hand down and held Coco's hand.

"You know how my past experiences with relationships went?" Jaune nodded and squeezed her hand tighter as he remembered one instance Coco told him about where one huntsman in training tried to physically abuse her. "Well, Glynda has been having therapy sessions with me, seeing as she is also the school's counsellor. The second I saw you in here, I thought that she got you to be my boyfriend to help me."

Jaune pouts then kisses her on the forehead. "Don't be silly Coco. Nothing made me be your boyfriend except you. You really have to stop jumping to conclusions."

Glynda coughs, getting the young lovers attention. The two blushed and turned to face Glynda. "Well I know that today is not our scheduled time slot Coco, but the recent rumours circulating about you and Jaune being an item had me concerned. But it's when he turned up wearing your beret I realized they were far more than just rumours and I was rather concerned. If you don't mind me asking how much does he know about you?"

Coco sigh. "Well, all of it."

Glynda raises an eyebrow. "Do you mind me asking how that happened? Did he walk in on you or did you tell him? I'm interested to know, seeing as it has taken me a long time to get you to open up."

Coco blushes. "He's persistent." Glynda raises a eyebrow and Coco realizes this will never be enough of an answer for Glynda. She picks up her cup of tea and drinks it whilst waiting for Coco to continue talking. "Well, it started about a month ago. Velvet brought Jaune and RWBY over to work on a project. During their break I thought it would be a funny idea to tease Ruby. I kind of took it too far and she blurted out she had a crush on Velvet, and then ran off with Velvet in pursuit."

Glynda nodes. "Well that explains the sudden start of that relationship. That has had many of the staff scratching their heads on how that one started. But go on." Glynda takes another sip of her tea.

Coco is blushing brightly along with Jaune. "Well you see, I tried to lighten the mood by joking with Jaune, saying I probably ruined his chances with Ruby or Velvet and he said they weren't his type and that he liked tomboys. So I joked about him liking the aggressive type, to which he responded that he also liked short hair."

Jaune is blushing profusely and sound really nervous. "I don't think Glynda needs the play by play, especially for the next bit."

Glynda smiles. "I get talking about personal situation and feelings can be hard, even embarrassing, but there nothing I've not heard before."

Coco looks embarrassed. "Well ok, so... I joked that I was probably his dream girl and by his response I was right on the money, so then I was trying to persuade him I was not girlfriend material but he just would not have it. Every argument I made to convince him I was a bad choice he just defeated with kindness. I lost it and um..." Coco fidgets nervously in her seat.

Glynda sighs. "I promises nothing leaves this room. This is a safe place to talk." She takes another sip of her tea.

Coco is so bright right now she could give Ruby's cape a run for it's money. "Well, I just dropped my trousers." Glynda's eyes shot open in shock. She definitely was not expecting that. "...and he took it well... really well."

Glynda smiles. "Well I'm glad you found someone so accepting, but how did he manage to convince you he was ok with it? You have been paranoid about what others think of you, he must have said something truly special." Taking another sip from her tea, she waits for Coco's answer.

Jaune is bright red now. ' _Pleases don't say it. Pleases don't say it._ '

Coco blushes like mad. "Well he said all he saw was a beautiful woman before him and... then he gave me a blowjob."

At this Glynda spits out her tea and has a coughing fit. "He what?" She looks at Jaune, has he his face buried in his hands. "Well, I guess actions do speak louder than words."

Jaune just sigh in embarrassment. "Did you really have to tell her about that? It's bad enough that Velvet and Ruby know after they walked in on us."

Glynda raises an eyebrow. "And how did they take it?"

Jaune smiles a little. "Kinda well. They congratulated us once they got over the shock of it."

Glynda smiles back. "That's good. Now I knew your family were open minded, but you really have surprised me today Jaune. I want to thank you."

Jaune has a confused look. "What for?"

Glynda smiles. "For helping Coco. Since she started attending Beacon we have had therapy sessions once every two weeks with small amounts of progress, but what you have achieved in such a small amount of time with just acceptance and kindness would have probably taken me year's otherwise."

Jaune looks embarrassed. "It was nothing, I was just honest thats all."

Glynda's mood changes a little more serious. "Jaune, would you mind joining us for her therapy sessions? I believe it would be of huge help."

Jaune turns to Coco "Would you like me to?"

Coco thinks for a second then nodes. "Yes, I would like that."

Jaune just smiles. "Well then, I guess I will be here every section if it's to help my Coco Puff. How can I say no?"

Coco turns bright red at the nick name and holds her hands up to her face trying to hide her embarrassment. "Jaune..."

Jaune looks concerned. "What, don't you like the name?"

Coco shakes her head. "It's not that. No one has ever given me a nickname before, it makes me so happy."

The two are broken away from their adorable interaction by a cough. The two look over to Glynda and Jaune scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, guess we're getting carried away."

Glynda sighs "Though I'm pleased you two seem to have a healthy relationship, there is one problem I think needs addressing. It's the reason I wanted to run the therapy session today."

Jaune has a concerned look. "Why, what the matter?"

Glynda sigh again. "Jaune, do you know why Coco asked you to where her beret?"

Jaune grins for a moment. "Well last time she asked me she said I looked adorable in it, and from what Velvet has told me it's her way of telling someone she trusts them, as her clothes and her friends are most precious things to her in the world. Why do you ask?"

Glynda taps the side of her mug for a moment as she thinks how to word the next question. "So where and how did she ask you to where it today?"

Jaune thinks for a moment. "Well, it was in the cafeteria after she rushed over from getting her lunch. She seemed a little upset and then she put it on me and asked if I could keep in on for the rest of the day. I said yes as I wanted to make her happy. I just thought she was nervous about asking me to where it."

Glynda sighs again. "Well there were other factors in play." At this Glynda sees the look of terror on Coco's face. "Don't worry Coco, if I know anything about reading people Jaune won't leave you over this."

Jaune has a confused look and turns to Coco. "Coco what is she talking about?"

Coco look terrified. "I-I-I-I..."

Seeing this, Jaune pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair. "Hey hey, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me whats wrong."

Glynda sighs. "So, something has obviously threatened Coco for her to make such an obvious public statement."

Jaune look back over confused. "What do you mean? I'm sorry, I really don't understand."

Glynda rubs the bridge of her nose. "Well, it's no mystery Coco loves her clothes, so putting her beret on you in the middle of the cafeteria was her basically in laymen's turns marking her territory. The fact this was not the most subtle way of doing it, plus the way you described how she was acting beforehand, something must have spooked you Coco. What was it?"

Jaune looks down at Coco to see she looks terrified. "Coco, I don't care that you did it and I promises I'm not going to leave you." He gives her the most comforting smile he can muster.

Coco takes a deep breath. "Well, when I was in the lunch line I heard two of the girls from NDGO talking about how they thought you were hot, and then they were discussing about making a move on you. What scared me was after their team leader told them to leave you be if you had a girlfriend they started ignoring her and talking about how they would work together to break up any relationship you were in. I panicked and... I mean why would you stay with a freak like me when you have two beautiful women like them lusting after you?" Coco's eyes begins to water up.

"Screw them." Coco looks up in surprise at Jaune. "You're my girlfriend and I love you." Coco's heart melts at Jaune's confession. "And don't ever call yourself a freak again. You're not a freak. You are Coco Adel, my girlfriend, my Coco Puff, and the woman I love. Never forget that." He then pulls her into a tight hug, making her blush.

Glynda smiles. "You have found yourself a good one here Coco."

Coco smiles. "I know."

Glynda's smile grew. "I think the bi-weekly therapy sessions are a must to help you keep this relationship going. It's such a positive for you two, but for now I think it's best if we cut it off here, as I now have to draw up new plans for your therapy sessions."

The two node and get up to leave as they walk out Glynda smiles. "Take good care of her Mr. Arc. Hopefully you'll prove me wrong and these sessions will no longer be needed."

/ / / /

Jaune and Coco are walking down the hallway, hand in hand and with her head on his shoulder, towards the cafeteria. Jaune then reluctantly spoke up. "Uh, hey Coco?"

Coco turned to look at him. "Mm, what's up?"

Jaune gestured to the restroom they were about to pass. "Mind waiting for me for a minute?"

Coco gets off of him. "Oh no go ahead. I'll wait here." Jaune nods and rushes in. Coco leans against the wall, smiling as her thoughts turn to earlier interactions she had with him.

However, she is soon driven out of her thoughts as soon as she hears a familiar and unwelcome voice. "So it is true. You are dating that wimp."

Coco looks up at Cardin. "Do I know you?" Coco pauses for a moment, then her eyes light up with religion. "Oooooh, I remember you. Didn't I beat you up for bullying be friends?"

Cardin smiles. "Yeah, but I was kind of an ass back then, I deserved it. What I'm interested in now is how the toughest woman in the whole academy can be dating it's weakest student."

Coco frowns. "Because strength isn't everything."

Cardin smiles. "True, but I bet I could show you a better time than him."

Coco smiles. "Sorry, but unlike Jaune I don't think you're man enough to handle this." She gestures to herself.

Cardin scoffs. "Really, that sounds like bullshit. I wonder what he has on you..."

Coco's resolve breaks. "Shut up! He has nothing on me and you don't know me! You have no right to judge me!"

Cardin smirks. "Well, looks like I'm right if I hit a nerve that badly with that." Coco gasps and backs up. "I take it back, if there is something wrong with you that makes you a freak the-" He never got to finish his sentence as the next thing he knew he was knocked down flat on the ground. Coco looked up and was shocked to see Jaune where Cardin was just moments ago.

Jaune grins. "Oh sorry my bad. The floor was slippery and almost tripped while walking out." The tone of his voice made it evident that that wasn't the case. "I'm so terrible sorry, I'll do try to be mor-... oh." He stopped his monologue once he looked down and saw Cardin. Apparently when he hit him into the wall it knocked over a large, heavy picture frame, which hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out.

He then looked up and saw Coco looking at him with her mouth open and her eyes wide. "What?"

Coco shook her head and recomposed herself. "You… you just… you couldn't even stand up to him before and now you just flat out decked him!"

Jaune blushes. "Yeah well, no one messes with the one I love." He then wrapped his hands around her and pulls her in for a kiss. She gasps in shock for a moment before closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around him, and lifting one of her legs up. They were interrupted by a cough a moment later and shot away from each other in embarrassment.

Sky Lark looked at them, then at Cardin, and back to them. "Cardin tried doing something stupid?" Jaune nodded. Sky face palmed. "God damn it Cardin." He knelt down and picked up his team leader in a fireman's carry. "Sorry about him." He then started to walk away but turned around for a brief moment. "Oh, and congratulations you two."

Coco stared at Sky as he walked away and looked at Jaune with a curious look. "Yeah, Sky's actually an ok guy." Before he could continue he was interrupted by a large rumbling from Coco's stomach. She looked away in embarrassment. Jaune smiled. "Wanna continue to the cafeteria?" Coco, blushes and takes his hand and he leads her.

A few minutes later, Coco and Jaune walk into the cafeteria hand in hand. They see their friends waving them over heading over. Velvet smiles. "We got you guys dinner after you texted us you wouldn't be getting here soon, so you don't need to wait."

Jaune smiles. "Thank guys."

As they sit down in between Pyrrha and Velvet, Velvet turns back to Ruby as her little reaper decided she wants to feed Velvet her carrots. Their little romantic seen brings a smile to Jaune's face as he eats his dinner alongside Coco.

Pyrrha turns to Jaune. "So Jaune, what did Goodwitch want?"

Jaune smiles. "Um, well that's tricky to say. It's to do with Coco so I don't want to say."

At this Coco looks up from her meal. "She wants Jaune to join me for my therapy session."

At this everyone at the table falls into silence. Coco sighs. "It's ok guys, I'm not going to murder you in your sleep."

Jaune smiles and leans forward and made his voice go as deep as he can. "Or will she?"

Coco flung some mashed potatoes at his face. "Shut up." This earned a round of chuckles from the table. "It's for anxiety and social fears...and depression." She muttered the last bit so no one heard her. "She believes Jaune is a huge positive influence and want to include him in."

Yang raises an eyebrow "I never knew you suffered from that stuff."

Coco sighs and then smiles. "Well I've hid it well for years, but you guys are my closest friends so I feel I can trust and share this information with you."

Blake looks up from her book. "If you ever need our help we'll be here for you."

The rest of the group hum in agreement.

Coco's eyes begins to water. "Thank you so much you guys. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Fox has a slight smile. "Coco, we have you back no matter what." He gives her thumbs up.

After that, the conversion turns back to idle chitchat. Ruby and Velvet returned to their romantic antics of feeding each other while Jaune just smiles after finishing his dinner. Coco then leans against him and he puts his arm around. She rests her head on his shoulder and Jaune rests his head on her own.

The two eventually dozed off and were woken up by a janitor. They found a note in front of them that read ' _You guys just looked to cute and comfortable that we didn't want to wake you up. Sorry! Oh, and Yang may or may not have snapped a couple of photos._ ' They shared a quick laugh and started to make their way down to the dorms.

Coco spoke up when they reached an intersection. "Ok well… I'll see you tomorrow Jaune."

Jaune smiles. No problem, I'll see y- wait. Aren't the dorms this way?" He points behind him.

Coco then points behind her. "They are, but this way is quicker to the public bathrooms." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Ours kinda broke when Yatsu bumped his head on the showerhead." Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "So since then we've been using the public showers. No one is around this late so I'm fine."

Jaune smiles. "Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow then." They both turn and head separate ways. Jaune pauses after a few steps as his brain processes what he just heard. Coco was going to be by herself… in the shower… naked. A predatory grin formed on his face as he turned around and stealthily made his way to follow Coco.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cyberleader2000: Dam it yet again blaiseingfire has turn my vision into pure gold mind you he did cut out some of my more questionable dialog but he kept in all the key points I wanted to make so it's all good**

 **Blaiseingfire: look forward to what I'm gonna do next chapter.**


End file.
